Final Fantasy IX concept art
The following is a gallery of used and unused concept art for Final Fantasy IX. Logo FFIX Title Logo Concept.jpg|Logo concept art. FFIX Logo Art 1.jpg|Logo concept art. FFIX Logo Art 2.jpg|Logo concept art. FFIX Logo Sketches 1.jpg|Logo concept art. FFIX Logo Sketches 2.jpg|Logo concept art. Characters Main characters Zidane Amano.jpg|Zidane Tribal. IX-art-zidane.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Yoshitaka Amano Zidane FFIX.png|Zidane and Garnet. Zidane Sketch.jpg|Zidane Tribal Sketch. Zidane and Garnet 2.jpg|Zidane and Garnet. Zidane 3.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane 4.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane 5.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane 6.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane 7.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane 8.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane 9.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane 10.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane 11.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane 12.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane 13.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane-art.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane FFIX Art 1.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane FFIX Art 2.jpg|Zidane Tribal. Zidane FFIX Ending Disguise Art.jpg|Zidane Tribal robed. FFIX-Zidane EmotionConcept.jpg|Zidane Tribal faces. Zidane CG Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Zidane Tribal faces. Zidane Holster FFIX Art.jpg|Zidane Tribal's holster. Vivi-Zidane-FFIX-Toshiyuki-Itahana-FF30th.png|Artwork by Toshiyuki Itahana shown at Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary exhibition (Gallery Nucleus). Amano-Vivi.jpg|Vivi Ornitier. ViviAmanoConcept.png|Vivi Ornitier. Vivi Rough Sketch.jpg|Vivi Ornitier sketch. Vivi FFIX Art.jpg|Vivi Ornitier. AmanoSteiner.jpg|Adelbert Steiner. IX-art-adelbert.jpg|Adelbert Steiner. Steiner Rough Sketch.jpg|Adelbert Steiner sketch. Steiner Amano Sketch.jpg|Adelbert Steiner sketch. Steiner FFIX Art.jpg|Adelbert Steiner. Steiner CG Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Adelbert Steiner faces. AmanoGarnet.jpg|Princess Garnet. Amano Garnet B&A 2.jpg|Princess Garnet. Amano Garnet B&A.jpg|Princess Garnet. Garnet 9.jpg|Princess Garnet. Garnet 2.jpg|Princess Garnet. Garnet 3.jpg|Princess Garnet. Garnet 4.jpg|Princess Garnet. Garnet 6.jpg|Princess Garnet. Garnet 7.jpg|Princess Garnet. Garnet 8.jpg|Princess Garnet. Garnet Rough Sketch 1.jpg|Princess Garnet sketch. Garnet Rough Sketch 2.jpg|Princess Garnet sketch. Art-design-chara02.jpg|Princess Garnet. Garnet FFIX Art 1.jpg|Princess Garnet. Garnet FFIX Art 2.jpg|Princess Garnet. FFIX-Garnet-Design.jpg|Princess Garnet formal dress. Garnet White Mage FFIX Art.jpg|Princess Garnet White Mage robe. Garnet 6 Years FFIX Art.jpg|Princess Garnet 6 years old. Garnet 9 Years FFIX Art.jpg|Princess Garnet 9 years old. Dagger Garnet Unused.jpg|Princess Garnet unused designs. Garnet Alt FFIX Art 1.jpg|Princess Garnet unused designs. Garnet Alt FFIX Art 2.jpg|Princess Garnet unused designs. Garnet CG Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Princess Garnet faces. AmanoFreya.jpg|Freya Crescent. Freya Amano Sketch.jpg|Freya Crescent sketch. Freya Rough Sketch.jpg|Freya Crescent sketch. IX-art-freya.jpg|Freya Crescent. Freya FFIX Art.jpg|Freya Crescent. Freya Sketch.jpg|Freya Crescent. Freya Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Freya Crescent faces. AmanoQuina.jpg|Quina Quen. IX-art-quina.jpg|Quina Quen. Quina Rough Sketch.jpg|Quina Quen. FFIX-QuinaQ-concept.jpg|Quina Quen. AmanoEiko.jpg|Eiko Carol. Eiko Sketches.jpg|Eiko Carol. IX-art-eiko.jpg|Eiko Carol. Eiko.jpg|Eiko Carol. Eiko Earring FFIX Art.jpg|Eiko's earring. Eiko Facial Expressions.jpg|Eiko Carol faces. Eiko CG Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Eiko Carol faces. Eiko Rough Sketch.jpg|Eiko Carol. AmanoSalamander.jpg|Amarant Coral. Amarant 3.jpg|Amarant Coral. IX-art-amarant.jpg|Amarant Coral. Amarant Rough Sketch 1.jpg|Amarant Coral. Amarant Rough Sketch 2.jpg|Amarant Coral. Amarant FFIX Art 1.jpg|Amarant Coral. Amarant FFIX Art 2.jpg|Amarant Coral. Ff9 char2.JPG|Character height comparison. FFIX Character Height Comparisons 1.jpg|Character height comparison. FFIX Character Height Comparisons 2.jpg|Character height comparison. Antagonists FFIX-brahne-amano.jpg|Brahne. Brahne FFIX Art.jpg|Brahne. Queen Brahne Gluttony Artwork.jpg|Brahne. Brahne CG Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Brahne faces. Zornthorn.jpg|Zorn and Thorn. FFIX-Thorn-concept.jpg|Thorn. FFIX-Zorn-concept.jpg|Zorn. Zorn&Thorn.JPG|Zorn and Thorn. AmanoKuja.jpg|Kuja. Kuja FFIX Art 1.jpg|Kuja. Kuja FFIX Art 2.jpg|Kuja. Kuja Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Kuja faces. Kuja CG Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Kuja faces. Kuja Treno Nobleman FFIX Art.jpg|Kuja as a Treno nobleman. 9 garland.jpg|Garland. Garland FFIX Art 1.jpg|Garland. Garland FFIX Art 2.jpg|Garland. Garland Face FFIX Art.jpg|Garland. EarlyFFIX-Garland.jpg|Early Garland. Trance Kuja FFIX Art.jpg|Trance Kuja. Trance Kuja Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Trance Kuja. Other characters Named characters AmanoBeatrix.jpg|Beatrix. Beatrix CG FFIX Art.jpg|Beatrix. Beatrix-concept.jpg|Beatrix. Tantalus-a.jpg|Members of Tantalus. FFIX-Tantalus design.jpg|Members of Tantalus. Baku concept.png|Baku. Baku FFIX Art.jpg|Baku (colored). King leo.png|Baku as King Leo. Blank.jpg|Blank. Blank-2.gif|Blank. Blank-FFIX.JPG|Blank's Face. Cinna.jpg|Cinna. Ruby-Itahana.jpg|Ruby. Marcus.jpg|Marcus. Nero Brothers FFIX Art.jpg|Nero Brothers. Cid Fabool FFIX Art 1.jpg|Cid Fabool IX. Cid Fabool FFIX Art 2.jpg|Cid Fabool IX. Cid Fabool Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Cid Fabool IX Faces. Cid Fabool FFIX Art 3.jpg|Cid Fabool IX Early Concepts. Cid Fabool Oglop FFIX Art.jpg|Cid Fabool IX as Oglop. Cid Fabool Frog FFIX Art.jpg|Cid Fabool IX as Frog. Hilda FFIX Art 1.jpg|Hildagarde Fabool. Hilda FFIX Art 2.jpg|Hildagarde Fabool. Hilda Face FFIX Art.jpg|Hildagarde Fabool. Artania FFIX Art 2.jpg|Artenia. Artania.png|Artenia. Fratley.png|Sir Fratley. Gilgamesh9.PNG|Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh FFIX Art Full.jpg|Gilgamesh. Jane FFIX Art.jpg|Jane. Lani.jpg|Lani. Mikoto FFIX Art.jpg|Mikoto. Puck FFIX Art.jpg|Puck. QualeArt.png|Quale. Quan.jpg|Quan. Qu Clan FFIX Art.jpg|Quan, Quale and Quina. Tot FFIX Art.jpg|Dr. Tot. People of the world Old Man FFIX Art 1.jpg|Old man. Old Man FFIX Art 2.jpg|Old man. Old Man FFIX Art 3.jpg|Old man. Old Woman FFIX Art.jpg|Old woman. Grandma FFIX Art 2.jpg|Grandma. Grandma FFIX Art 3.jpg|Grandma. Grandma FFIX Art 4.jpg|Grandma. Barkeep FFIX Art.jpg|Barkeep. Treno Servant FFIX Art.jpg|Waitress. Thug FFIX Art 1.jpg|Thug. Thug FFIX Art 2.jpg|Thug. Hobo FFIX Art 1.jpg|Man. Hobo FFIX Art 2.jpg|Man. Bison Man FFIX Art.jpg|Bison man. Dog Man FFIX Art.jpg|Dog man. Frog Lady FFIX Art.jpg|Frog Lady. Sheep Lady FFIX Art.jpg|Sheep Lady. Walrus Man FFIX Art.jpg|Walrus Man Deer Noble FFIX Art.jpg|Deer Noble. Bear Noble FFIX Art.jpg|Bear Noble. Bird Noble FFIX Art.jpg|Bird Noble. Gopher Noble FFIX Art.jpg|Gopher Noble. Girl Noble FFIX Art.jpg|Girl Noble. Generic Female FFIX Art.jpg|Woman. Generic Boy FFIX Art 1.jpg|Boy. Nobleman FFIX Art 1.jpg|Nobleman. Nobleman FFIX Art 2.jpg|Nobleman. Nobleman FFIX Art 3.jpg|Nobleman. Nobleman FFIX Art 4.jpg|Nobleman. Nobleman FFIX Art 5.jpg|Nobleman. Nobleman FFIX Art 6.jpg|Nobleman. Nobleman FFIX Art 7.jpg|Nobleman. Nobleman FFIX Art 8.jpg|Nobleman. Nobleman FFIX Art 9.jpg|Nobleman. Noblewoman FFIX Art 1.jpg|Noblewoman. Noblewoman FFIX Art 2.jpg|Noblewoman. Noblewoman FFIX Art 3.jpg|Noblewoman. Noblewoman FFIX Art 4.jpg|Noblewoman. Noblewoman FFIX Art 5.jpg|Noblewoman. Common Boy FFIX Art 1.jpg|Boy. Common Boy FFIX Art 2.jpg|Boy. Commoner Kids FFIX Art 1.jpg|Kids. Commoner Kids FFIX Art 2.jpg|Kids. Commoner Kids FFIX Art 3.jpg|Kids. Common Woman FFIX Art 1.jpg|Woman. Common Woman FFIX Art 2.jpg|Woman. Common Woman FFIX Art 3.jpg|Woman. Common Woman FFIX 4.jpg|Woman. Common Man FFIX Art 1.jpg|Man. Common Man FFIX Art 2.jpg|Man. Common Man FFIX Art 3.jpg|Man. Common Man FFIX Art 4.jpg|Man. Common Man FFIX Art 5.jpg|Man. Common Man FFIX Art 6.jpg|Man. Common Man FFIX Art 7.jpg|Man. Common Man FFIX Art 8.jpg|Man. Common Man FFIX Art 9.jpg|Man. Common Man FFIX Art 10.jpg|Man. Common Man FFIX Art 11.jpg|Man. FFIX-BlackMage-Concept.jpg|Black Mage. FFIXBlackMageTypeAConcept.png|Black Mage Type A. FFIXBlackMageTypeBConcept.png|Black Mage Type B. FFIXBlackMageTypeCConcept.png|Black Mage Type C. EarlyFFIX-Scarecrow?.jpg|Early Black Mage. EarlyFFIX-Burmecian Dragoon.jpg|Burmecian Dragoon. EarlyFFIX-Black Robbers.jpg|Black Robbers. EarlyFFIX-Fairy Child.jpg|Fairy Child. EarlyFFIX-Black girl.jpg|Girl. EarlyFFIX-NPCs.jpg|People. EarlyFFIX-Funny People 01.jpg|People. EarlyFFIX-Funny People 02.jpg|People. EarlyFFIX-Funny People 03.jpg|People. EarlyFFIX-Zidane prototype?.jpg|Fencer. EarlyFFIX-Lolo.jpg|"Lolo". FFIX Job Artwork 1.jpg|Job Classes. EarlyFFIX-Job design image 2.jpg|Job Classes. EarlyFFIX-Dragoons.jpg|Dragoons. EarlyFFIX-Dragoons.jpg|Dragoons. EarlyFFIX-Bahamut Dragoon and Leviathan Dragoon.jpg|Bahamut Dragoon and Leviathan Dragoon. EarlyFFIX-Iron Maiden.jpg|Soldiers. EarlyFFIX-Knight.jpg|Knight. EarlyFFIX-Samurai female.jpg|Samurai Woman. EarlyFFIX-Twelve Fortuners.jpg|Twelve Fortuners. EarlyFFIX-Witches.jpg|Witches. EarlyFFIX-Wizard male.jpg|Wizard. EarlyFFIX-Dubble Magician.jpg|Dubble Magician. Brahne Assassin Unused FFIX Art.jpg|Brahne Assassin. Locations Concept art Places Aerbs Mountains North Gate Melda Arch FFIX Art.jpg|Aerbs Mountains North Gate Melda Arch. Aerbs Mountains Dali Gate FFIX Art.jpg|Aerbs Mountains Dali Gate. Aerbs Mountains South Gate FFIX Art.jpg|Aerbs Mountains South Gate. Aerbs Mountaisn South Gate FFIX Sketches.jpg|Aerbs Mountains South Gate. Aerbs Mountains South Gate Map FFIX Art.jpg|Aerbs Mountains South Gate Map. Aerbs Mountains - Bohden Arch Concept Sketches.jpg|Aerbs Mountains Bohden Arch. Aerbs Mountains Bohden Gate FFIX Art.jpg|Aerbs Mountains Bohden Arch. Bohden Gate.jpg|Aerbs Mountains Bohden Gate. SteinersSackOfPickles.png|Steiner's "Sack of Pickles". Aerbs Mountains Summit Station FFIX Sketch.jpg|Aerbs Mountains Summit Station. Aerbs Mountains Summit Station FFIX Art.jpg|Aerbs Mountains Summit Station (colored). Aerbs Mountains Berkmea Cable Car FFIX Art.jpg|Aerbs Mountains Berkmea Cable Car. Berkmea Cable Car FFIX Art 2.jpg|Aerbs Mountains Berkmea Cable Car. Aerbs Mountains South Gate Trail FFIX Art 3.jpg|Aerbs Montains South Gate Trail. Aerbs Mountains South Gate Trail FFIX Art 1.jpg|Aerbs Montains South Gate Trail. Aerbs Mountains South Gate Trail FFIX Art 2.jpg|Aerbs Montains South Gate Trail. Aerbs Mountains South Gate Treno Arch FFIX Art.jpg|Aerbs Mountains South Gate Treno Arch. Aerbs Mountains South Gate Treno Gate FFIX Art.jpg|Aerbs Mountains South Gate Treno Arch. Aerbs Mountains North Gate Burmecian Arch.jpg|Aerbs Mountains North Burmecia Arch. Alexandria Artwork.jpg|Alexandria. Alexandria Layout FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Layout. Alexandria Street FFIX Art 1.jpg|Alexandria Statue Square. Alexandria Magdalene Statue FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Magdalene Statue. AlexandriaAlley.jpg|Alexandria Main Street. Alexandria Building Interior FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Grandma's House. Alexandria Street FFIX Art 3.jpg|Alexandria Main Street. Alexandria Street FFIX Art 2.jpg|Alexandria Gate to Town Square. Alexandria Streets Roozbeh 3.jpg|Alexandria Gate to Town Square. Alexandria Main Street FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Gate to Town Square. Theatre.jpg|Alexandria Town Square. Alexandria Building FFIX Art 1.jpg|Alexandria Inn. Alexandria Building FFIX Art 2.jpg|Alexandria Shops. Alexandria Weapon Shop FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Shops (colored). Alexandria Building Interior FFIX Art 2.jpg|Alexandria Building Interiors. Alexandria Back Alley FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Back Alley. Alexandria Bell Tower FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Bell Tower. Alexandria Harbor FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Water Front. Jump Rope FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandrian Jump Rope. Alexandria Organ FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Organ. Alexandria Castle FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Castle. Alexandria Castle Exterior FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Castle Exterior. Alexandria Gate FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Castle Gate. GarnetsBedroom.jpg|Alexandria Castle Garnet's Room. Alexandria Castle Royal Box FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Castle Royal Box. Alexandria Castle Main Hall FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Castle Main Hall. Alexandria Castle Tower FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Castle Tower Stairs. Alexandria Castle East Gate FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Castle East Gate. Alexandria Castle Dungeon FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Castle Prison Cage. Alexandria Castle Dungeon Hallway FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Castle Dungeon. Alexandria Castle Brahne's Room FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria Castle Brahne's Room. ClockworkStairs2.jpg|Alexandria Castle Clockwork Stairs. ClockworkStairs.jpg|Alexandria Castle Clockwork Stairs. Black Mage Village Dead Forest FFIX Art.jpg|Black Mage Village Dead Forest. Black Mage Village FFIX Art 2.jpg|Black Mage Village Entrance. Black Mage Village FFIX Art 6.jpg|Black Mage Village Shop. Black Mage Village FFIX Art 1.jpg|Black Mage Village. Black Mage Village FFIX Art 3.jpg|Black Mage Village Shop. Black Mage Village FFIX Art 4.jpg|Black Mage Village Clock House. Black Mage Village FFIX Art 5.jpg|Black Mage Village Inn. Black Mage Village Artwork.jpg|Black Mage Village Bobby Corwen's House. Black Mage Graveyard Artwork.jpg|Black Mage Village Cemetery. Burmecia gates concept.png|Burmecia Gates. Burmecia FFIX Art 2.jpg|Burmecia Entrance. Burmecia FFIX Art 5.jpg|Burmecia. Burmecia FFIX Art 3.jpg|Burmecia. Burmecia FFIX Art 4.jpg|Burmecia. Burmecia Building Interiors FFIX Art.jpg|Burmecia Building Interiors. Burmecia.jpg|Burmecia Building Interiors. BurmeciaConceptArt.png|Burmecia Temple. Burmecia Armory FFIX Sketch.jpg|Burmecia Armory. BurmeciaAbandonedArmory.jpg|Burmecia Armory. Burmecia Treasury FFIX Sketch.jpg|Burmecia Treasury. BurmeciaTreasury.jpg|Burmecia Treasury. BurmeciaPalaceEntrance.jpg|Burmecia Palace Entrance. Burmecia FFIX Art 1.jpg|Burmecia Palace. FFIX-BurmeciaRuin.jpg|Burmecia Palace. Burmecia Unused FFIX Art 1.jpg|Burmecia Unused Area. Burmecia Unused FFIX Art 2.jpg|Burmecia Unused Area. BranBalConcept.png|Bran Bal. Terra-Artwork2-FFIX.JPG|Bran Bal Lake. Chocobo's-Paradise-FFIX.JPG|Chocobo's Paradise. Cleyra Trunk Entrance FFIX Art.jpg|Cleyra Trunk Entrance. Cleyra Trunk FFIX Art 1.jpg|Cleyra Trunk. Cleyra Trunk FFIX Art 2.jpg|Cleyra Trunk. Cleyra Trunk FFIX Art 3.jpg|Cleyra Trunk. CleyraTrunkConcept.png|Cleyra Trunk. CleyraTreasureRoom.jpg|Cleyra Trunk Treasure Room. Cleyra's Trunk Artwork.jpg|Cleyra Trunk Bridge. Cleyra Settlement FFIX Sketch.jpg|Cleyra Settlement. Cleyra Artwork.jpg|Cleyra Settlement. Cleyra concept.png|Cleyra Settlement. Cleyra Settlement FFIX Art 2.jpg|Cleyra Settlement. Cleyra Settlement FFIX Art 1.jpg|Cleyra Inn. Cleyra Settlement FFIX Art 3.jpg|Cleyra Settlement. Cleyra cathedral concept.png|Cleyra Cathedral. Cleyra Cathedral Interior FFIX Art.jpg|Cleyra Cathedral Interior. Conde Petie FFIX Sketches.jpg|Conde Petie. CondePetieConcept1.png|Conde Petie. Conde-Petie-Artwork.JPG|Conde Petie Entrance. Conde-Petie-Artwork2.JPG|Inside Conde Petie. Conde Petie Hallway FFIX Art 1.jpg|Inside Conde Petie. Conde Petie Hallway FFIX Art 2.jpg|Inside Conde Petie. CondePetieConcept2.png|Conde Petie Inn. Conde Petie Inn FFIX Art.jpg|Conde Petie Inn. Conde Petie Shop FFIX Art.jpg|Conde Petie Shop. Conde-Petie-Artwork3.JPG|Conde Petie Shop. Conde Petie Room FFIX Art.jpg|Conde Petie Below the Chapel. Conde-Petie-Artwork5.JPG|Conde Petie Chapel. CondePetieKirkboat.png|Conde Petie Kirkboat. Conde-Petie-Artwork4.JPG|Conde Petie Exit to Mountain Path. Conde-Petie-Mountain-Path-Artwork2.JPG|Conde Petie Mountain Path. Conde-Petie-Mountain-Path-Artwork.JPG|Conde Petie Mountain Path. Mountain Path FF9 Art 1.jpg|Conde Petie Mountain Path. Mountain Path FF9 Art 2.jpg|Conde Petie Mountain Path. Mountain Path FF9 Art 3.jpg|Conde Petie Mountain Path. Mountain Path FF9 Art 4.jpg|Conde Petie Mountain Path. Mountain Path FF9 Art 5.jpg|Conde Petie Mountain Path. Mountain Path FF9 Art 6.jpg|Conde Petie Mountain Path. Conde Petie Mountain Path FFIX Art (Flowers).jpg|Conde Petie Mountain Path. Conde Petie Mountain Path Statues FFIX Art.jpg|Conde Petie Mountain Path Shrines. Dali-Artwork.JPG|Dali. FF9DaliConcept.png|Dali. Dali-Corn-Artwork.JPG|Dali's Corn. Dali-Morrid-Artwork.JPG|Dali Observatory Post Morrid's House. Kuja's Palace FFIX Art 5.jpg|Desert Palace Layout. Kuja's Palace FFIX Art 3.jpg|Desert Palace Cell. FF9Scale&Weights.png|Desert Palace Scales and Weights. Kuja's Palace FFIX Art 1.jpg|Desert Palace. Kuja's Palace FFIX Art 10.jpg|Desert Palace. Kuja's Palace FFIX Art 4.jpg|Desert Palace. Kuja's Palace FFIX Art 6.jpg|Desert Palace. Kuja's Palace FFIX Art 7.jpg|Desert Palace. Kuja's Palace FFIX Art 8.jpg|Desert Palace. Kuja's Palace FFIX Art 9.jpg|Desert Palace. KujaPalace2.jpg|Desert Palace. Kuja's Palace Artwork.jpg|Desert Palace Trio of Statues. Kuja's Palace FFIX Art 2.jpg|Desert Palace Kuja's Room. Evil Forest FFIX Art 3.jpg|Evil Forest Crash Site. Evil Forest FFIX Art 1.jpg|Evil Forest. Evil Forest FFIX Art 2.jpg|Evil Forest. Evil Forest FFIX Art 4.jpg|Evil Forest Healing Spring. Evil Forest Fountain by Alberto Forero.jpg|Evil Forest Healing Spring. Fossil roo pendulum.png|Fossil Roo Pendulum. Pick axe artwork.png|Fossil Roo Pick Axe. Gizamaluke's grotto concept.png|Gizamaluke's Grotto. Hill of Despair FFIX Art 1.jpg|Hill of Despair. Hill of Despair FFIX Art 2.jpg|Hill of Despair. Final-Fantasy-IX-Locstion-Concept-Art.JPG|Ice Cavern. Ice Cavern FFIX Art 2.jpg|Ice Cavern. Ice Cavern FFIX Art 1.jpg|Ice Cavern Blizzard. Ice Cavern FFIX Art 3.jpg|Ice Cavern. FFIX-IifaArt.jpg|Iifa Tree. Iifa Tree FFIX Art 3.jpg|Iifa Tree. Iifa-Tree-Artwork.JPG|Iifa Tree. Iifa-Tree-FFIX.JPG|Iifa Tree. Iifa-Tree-Artwork2.JPG|Iifa Tree. Iifa-Tree-Artwork3.JPG|Iifa Tree (alternate color). Iifa Tree FFIX Art 1.jpg|Iifa Tree Detail. Iifa Tree FFIX Art 2.jpg|Iifa Tree Detail. IifaTreeConcept.png|Iifa Tree Detail. Iifa Tree FFIX Art 5.jpg|Iifa Tree. Iifa Tree FFIX Art 6.jpg|Iifa Tree Branch. Iifa Tree FFIX Art 4.jpg|Iifa Tree Interior. Iifa-Tree-Artwork4.JPG|Iifa Tree Interior. Iifa-Tree2-FFIX.JPG|Iifa Tree Trunk. Ipsen's Castle FFIX Art 2.jpg|Ipsen's Castle Entrance Hall. Ipsen's Castle FFIX Art 1.jpg|Ipsen's Castle. Ipsen's Castle FFIX Art 3.jpg|Ipsen's Castle. Ispen's Castle.jpg|Ipsen's Castle. Aroma vase ipsen's castle.png|Ipsen's Castle Aroma Vase. Lindblum-Castle-Artwork.JPG|Lindblum Castle. Lindblum Artwork.jpg|Lindblum Castle. Lindblum at Night.jpg|Lindblum Castle at Night. Lindblum Interior Layout 1.jpg|Lindblum Layout. Lindblum Interior Layout 2.jpg|Lindblum Layout. Lindblum-Layout-Concept.JPG|Lindblum Layout. Lindblum Airship Dock.jpg|Lindblum Main Gate. Lindblum-Gate-FFIX.JPG|Lindblum Main Gate. Lindblum Gate Layout Artwork.jpg|Lindblum Main Gate. Lindblum Earth Dragon Gate.jpg|Lindblum Earth Dragon Gate. Lindblum Business District Air Cab Station FFIX Art.jpg|Lindblum Business District Air Cab Station. Lindblum Business District Entrance FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Business District Entrance. Lindblum Business District Inn FF9 Art 2.jpg|Lindblum Business District Inn. Lindblum Business District Inn FF9 Art 1.jpg|Lindblum Business District Inn. Lindblum Business District Card Freak's House FFIX Art.jpg|Lindblum Card Freak's House. Lindblum Business District Shopping Area FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Business District Shopping Area. Lindblum Business District Square FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Business District Square. Lindblum Business District Synthesist Shop FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Business District Synthesis Shop. Lindblum Business District Item Shop FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Business District Item Shop. Lindblum Business District Weapon Shop FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Business District Weapon Shop. Lindblum Business District Church Street FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Church Street. Lindblum Business District Church FF9 Art 1.jpg|Lindblum Church. Lindblum Business District Church FF9 Art 2.jpg|Lindblum Church. Lindblum-Church-Artwork.jpg|Lindblum Church. Lindblum Industrial District Air Cab Station FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Industrial District Air Cab Station. Lindblum Industrial District Entrance FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Industrial District Entrance. Lindblum Industrial District Square FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Industrial District Square. Lindblum Industrial District Residence FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Industrial District Residence. Lindblum Industrial District Doom Pub FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Industrial District Doom Pub. Lindblum Theater District Air Cab Station FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Theater District Air Can Station. Lindblum Theater District Entrance FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Theater District Entrance. Lindblum Theater District FF9 Color Art.jpg|Lindblum Theater District Entrance (colored). Lindblum Theater District Art Studio FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Theater District Artist Michael's Studio. Lindblum Theater District Street FF9 Art 2.jpg|Lindblum Theater District Street. Lindblum Theater District Tantalus Hideout FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Theater District Tantalus Hideout. Lindblum Theater District Street FF9 Art 1.jpg|Lindblum Theater District Theater. Lindblum Festival of the Hunt Scene FF9 Art1.jpg|Lindblum Festival of the Hunt Cage. Lindblum Festival of the Hunt Scene FF9 Art 2.jpg|Lindblum Festival of the Hunt Cage. Lindblum Festival of the Hunt Scene FF9 Art 3.jpg|Lindblum Festival of the Hunt Cage. Lindblum concept.png|Lindblum Market (unused). Lindblum Castle Air Cab Station FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Air Cab Station. Lindblum Castle Airship Dock FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Air Cab Station. Lindblum Castle Entrance Hallway FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Entrance Hall. Lindblum Castle Hallway FF9 Art 1.jpg|Lindblum Castle Hallway. Lindblum Castle Hallway FF9 Art 2.jpg|Lindblum Castle Hallway. Lindblum Castle Guest Room FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Guest Room. Lindblum Castle Conference Room FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Conference Room. Lindblum Castle Throne Room Hallway FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Throne Room Lobby. Lindblum Castle Throne Room FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Throne Room. Lindblum Castle Lift Engine Room FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Lift Engine Room. Lindblum Castle Lift FF9 Art 1.jpg|Lindblum Castle Lift. Lindblum Castle Lift FF9 Art 2.jpg|Lindblum Castle Lift. Lindblum Castle Observatory FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Observatory. Lindblum Castle Scene FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Balcony. Lindblum Castle Airship Hangar Exterior FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Airship Hangar Exterior. Lindblum Castle Airship Dock Scene FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Airship Hangar. Lindblum Castle Airship Hangar Interior FF9 Art 1.jpg|Lindblum Castle Airship Hangar. Lindblum Castle Airship Hangar Interior FF9 Art 2.jpg|Lindblum Castle Airship Hangar. Lindblum-Ship-Factory.JPG|Lindblum Castle Airship Hangar. Lindblum Castle Base Level FF9 Art 2.jpg|Lindblum Castle Base. Lindblum Castle Base Level FF9 Art 1.jpg|Lindblum Castle Base. Lindblum Castle Base Level Transport FF9 Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Base Transport. Lindblum-port-FFIX.JPG|Lindblum Port. Lindblum Port Artwork.jpg|Lindblum Port. Lindblum Harbor Concept Stages FFIX Art.jpg|Lindblum Port. Lindblum Castle Dragon's Gate FFIX Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Dragon's Gate. Lindblum guard's hammer.png|Limdblum Guard's Hammer. Madain-sari-FFIX.JPG|Main Sari Entrance. Eiko's-House-Artwork.JPG|Madain Sari Eiko's House. Eiko's meal artwork.png|Madain Sari Eiko's Meal. Oeilvert-Artwork.JPG|Oeilvert. Oeilvert-Artwork2.JPG|Oeilvert Interior. Oeilvert-Artwork3.JPG|Oeilvert Library. Pandemonium-FFIX.JPG|Pandemonium. Prima-Vista-Artwork5.JPG|Prima Vista Deck. Prima-Vista-Mist-Engine.JPG|Prima Vista Engine Room. Prima Vista Stage FFIX Art 1.jpg|Prima Vista Stage Mechanism. Prima Vista Stage FFIX Art 2.jpg|Prima Vista Stage. Prima-Vista-Evil-Forest-Hallway.JPG|Crashed Prima Vista Hallway. Terra-Artwork-FFIX.JPG|Terra Wilderness. Terran Floating Dish FFIX Art.jpg|Terra Floating Disc. Treno FFIX CG Layout.jpg|Treno Layout. Treno FFIX Art 2.jpg|Treno. Treno FFIX Art 1.jpg|Treno Streets. Treno Bishop's House Exterior FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Cafe. Treno Bishop's House Interior FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Bishop's House. Treno Card Stadium FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Card Stadium. Treno Knight's House Interior FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Knight's House. Treno Queen's House Exterior FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Queen's House. Treno Auction House Exterior FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Auction House. Treno Auction House Interior FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Auction House Interior. Treno Pub FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Inn. Treno Tot's House FFIX Sketches.jpg|Treno Dr. Tot's Residence. Treno Waterway FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Waterway. Quan's Fishing Rod FFIX Art.jpg|Quan's Dwelling Fishing Rod. Unused Concept (Demon Waterfall) FFIX Art.jpg|Demon Waterfall (unused). Unused Concept (Giant Tree Summit) FFIX Art.jpg|Giant Tree Summit (unused). Unused Concept (Giant Tree) FFIX Art.jpg|Giant Tree (unused). Unused Concept (Sky Gate) FFIX Art.jpg|Sky Gate (unused). Unused Concept (Stone Towers) FFIX Art.jpg|Stone Towers (unused). Unused Concept (Town) FFIX Art.jpg|Town (unused). Unused Bar FF9 Art.jpg|Bar (unused). Unused Fortune-Teller House FF9 Art.jpg|Fortune Teller's House (unused). Unused Study FF9 Art 1.jpg|Study (unused). Unused Study FF9 Art 2.jpg|Study (unused). Toto's Study.jpg|Study (unused, colored). Magic shop.jpg|Magic Shp (unused). EarlyFFIX-Vernacular.jpg|Vernacular (unused). EarlyFFIX-Steam guy house.jpg|Steam Guy's House (unused). Gaia's-Crystal-Artwork.JPG|Gaia's Crystal Being Held by Iifa Tree's Roots (unused). Last-Dungeon-Artwork.JPG|Last Dungeon (unused). Emblems and crests Alexandria Emblem FFIX Art.jpg|Alexandria. Lindblum Emblem FFIX Art.jpg|Lindblum. Terra Emblem Alt FFIX Art.PNG|Terra. Terra Emblem FFIX Art.PNG|Terra. Kuja Emblem FFIX Art.jpg|Kuja's Emblem. Tantalus logo.jpg|Tantalus. Tantalus Emblem FFIX Art.PNG|Tantalus. Tantalus Emblem Flag FFIX Art.jpg|Tantalus. Treno Emblem FFIX Art.jpg|Treno. Treno Bishop Family Crest FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Bishop Family Crest. Treno Knight Family Crest FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Knight Family Crest. Treno Queen Family Crest FFIX Art.jpg|Treno Queen Family Crest. Treno King Family Crest FFIX Art.jpg|Treno King Family Crest. CG background art Alexandria-Residence-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Grandma's House. Alexandria Streets Roozbeh 1.jpg|Alexandria Main Street. Alexandria Streets Roozbeh 2.jpg|Alexandria Main Street. Alexandria Streets Roozbeh 4.jpg|Alexandria Gate to Town Square. Alexandria Harbor CG Art Scheurer 2.jpg|Alexandria Water Front. Alexandria Harbor CG Art Scheuer 1.jpg|Alexandria Water Front Destroyed. Alexandria-Minitheater-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Mini Theater. Alexandria-Castle-Entrance-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Entrance. Alexandria-Castle-Hallway2-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Entrance Hall. Alexandria-Castle-Hallway4-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Entrance Hall. Alexandria-Castle-Gate-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Gate. Alexandria-Castle-Hallway3-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Hallway. Alexandria-Castle-Hallway-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Hallway. Alexandria-Castle-Banquet-Room.JPG|Alexandria Castle Banquet Hall. Castle Alexandria Banquet Room by Alberto Forero.jpg|Alexandria Castle Banquet Hall. Alexandria-Castle-Kitchen-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Kitchen. Alexandria-Castle-Library2-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Library. Alexandria-Castle-Library-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Library. Alexandria Castle Harbor CG Art Rowell.jpg|Alexandria Castle Harbor. Alexandria-Castle-Hallway.JPG|Alexandria Castle Hallway. Alexandria Castle Neptune CG Art Rowell.jpg|Alexandria Castle "Neptune". Alexandria-Castle-Basement-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Basement. Alexandria-Castle-Prison-Cell-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Prison. Alexandria-Castle-Prison-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Prison. Alexandria-Castle-Prison2-FFIX.JPG|Alexandrua Castle Prison. Alexandria-Castle-Room-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Room. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs5-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Stairs. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs6-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Stairs. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs7-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Stairs. Castle Alexandria Roof by Alberto Forero.jpg|Alexandria Castle Roof. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs3-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Tower. Alexandria Castle Tower CG Art Rowell 1.jpg|Alexandria Castle Tower. Alexandria Castle Tower CG Art Rowell 2.jpg|Alexandria Castle Tower. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Tower. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs2-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Tower. Alexandria-Castle-Pathway-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Tower. Alexandria-Castle-Top-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Summit. Alexandria-Castle-Top2-FFIX.JPG|Alexandria Castle Summit. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 2.jpg|Black Mage Village Shop. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 1.jpg|Black Mage Village Shop. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 3.jpg|Black Mage Village Inn. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 10.jpg|Black Mage Village Rooftops. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 4.jpg|Black Mage Village Bobby Corwen's House. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 6.jpg|Black Mage Village at Night. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 8.jpg|Black Mage Village at Night. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 7.jpg|Black Mage Village at Night. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 9.jpg|Black Mage Village. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 5.jpg|Black Mage Village House. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 11.jpg|Black Mage Village Houses. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 12.jpg|Black Mage Village House. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 13.jpg|Black Mage Village House. Black Mage Village Roozbeh 14.jpg|Black Mage Village House. Burmecia Town Gate by Alberto Forero.jpg|Burmecia Gates. Burmecia FFIX Art 3 CG.jpg|Burmecia. Burmecia FFIX CG Art.jpg|Burmecia Temple. Burmecia Armory CG FFIX Art.jpg|Burmecia Armory. Burmecia Roozbeh 5.jpg|Burmecia Palace. Burmecia Roozbeh 6.jpg|Burmecia Palace. Burmecia Roozbeh 1.jpg|Burmecia Palace. Burmecia Roozbeh 2.jpg|Burmecia Palace. Burmecia Roozbeh 3.jpg|Burmecia Palace. Burmecia Roozbeh 4.jpg|Burmecia Palace. Burmecia Statues CG Art.jpg|Burmecia Statues. Evil-Forest3-FFIX.JPG|Evil Forest. Evil-Forest2-FFIX.JPG|Evil Forest. Evil-Forest-FFIX.JPG|Evil Forest. Evil-Forest-Sealed-FFIX.JPG|Evil Forest Sealed. Camp-Site-FFIX.JPG|Evil Forest Camp Site. Ice Cavern CG FFIX Art.jpg|Ice Cavern. Ice-Cavern-Artwork.JPG|Ice Cavern. Ice-Cavern-Artwork2.JPG|Ice Cavern. Ice-Cavern-Artwork3.JPG|Ice Cavern. Lindblum CG Concept Stages.jpg|Lindblum Business District. Memoria FFIX CG Art.jpg|Memoria. Memoria Roozbeh 2.jpg|Memoria Ladder. Memoria Roozbeh 3.jpg|Memoria Ladder. Memoria Roozbeh 1.jpg|Memoria Ladder. Memoria Roozbeh 4.jpg|Memoria Room of Doors. Memoria Roozbeh 5.jpg|Memoria Room of Doors. Memoria Roozbeh6.jpg|Memoria Room of Doors. Memoria Roozbeh 7.jpg|Memoria Platform. Memoria Roozbeh 9.jpg|Memoria Platform. Memoria Roozbeh 8.jpg|Memoria Platform. Memoria Roozbeh 10.jpg|Memoria Gate to Space. Memoria Roozbeh 11.jpg|Memoria Gate to Space. Pandemonium Roozbeh 1.jpg|Pandemonium. Pandemonium Roozbeh 2.jpg|Pandemonium. Prima Vista Room Roozbeh 1.jpg|Prima Vista Room. Prima Vista Room Roozbeh 2.jpg|Prima Vista Room. Prima Vista Steering Room Roozbeh.jpg|Prima Vista Room. Prima Vista Engine Room Roozbeh 1.jpg|Prima Vista Engine Room. Prima Vista Engine Room Roozbeh 2.jpg|Prima Vista Engine Room. Prima Vista Engine Room Roozbeh 3.jpg|Prima Vista Engine Room. Prima Vista Engine Room Roozbeh 4.jpg|Prima Vista Engine Room. Prima Vista Engine Room Roozbeh 5.jpg|Prima Vista Engine Room. Prima Vista Engine Room Roozbeh 6.jpg|Prima Vista Engine Room. Prima Vista Engine Room Roozbeh 8.jpg|Prima Vista Engine Room. Prima Vista Stage Roozbeh 1.jpg|Prima Vista Stage. Prima Vista Stage Roozbeh 2.jpg|Prima Vista Stage. Prima Vista Stage Roozbeh 3.jpg|Prima Vista Stage. Prima Vista Stage Roozbeh 4.jpg|Prima Vista Stage. Prima Vista Hallway Roozbeh 1.jpg|Crashed Prima Vista Hallway. Prima Vista Hallway Roozbeh 2.jpg|Crashed Prima Vista Hallway. Prima Vista Room Roozbeh 3.jpg|Crashed Prima Vista Room. Prima Vista Room Roozbeh 4.jpg|Crashed Prima Vista Room. Unused FFIX Tree Test Roozbeh 1.jpg|Tree test. Unused FFIX Tree Test Roozbeh 2.jpg|Tree test. Unused FFIX Tree Test Roozbeh 3.jpg|Tree test. Unused FFIX Tree Test Roozbeh 4.jpg|Tree test. Unused FFIX Tree Test Roozbeh 5.jpg|Tree test. Battle Battle concepts EarlyFFIX-Battle system.jpg|Early Battle system. Ark Storyboard FFIX Art.jpg|Ark's Summon. Enemies Abadon-FFIX.JPG|Abadon. AdamantoiseArtwork.png|Adamamtoise. Agares.PNG|Agares. Amdusias.png|Amdusias. Armodullahan.PNG|Armodullah. ArmstrongConceptArt.png|Armstrong. Basilisk FFIX Art.jpg|Basilisk. FFIX Behemoth Artwork.jpg|Behemoth. Behemothffix.jpg|Behemoth. BlazerBeetle.png|Blazer Beetle. FFIX Bomb Artwork.jpg|Bomb. FFIXBombArtwork.png|Bomb. Carve-spider-FFIX.png|Carve Spider. CaveImp.png|Cave Imp. Cerberus FFIX Artwork Images.jpg|Cerberus. Clipper FFIX Artwork.png|Clipper. DendrobiumArtwork.png|Dendrobium. Dracozombie.png|Dracozombie. FFIX - Epitaph Artwok.jpg|Epitaph. Flan FFIX Art.jpg|Flan. Gargoyle FFIX Art.jpg|Gargoyle. Ghost FFIX Art.jpg|Ghost. GiganOctopus.png|Gigan Octopus. Gimme Cat FFIX Artwork.png|Gimme Cat. Gnoll FFIX Artwork.jpg|Gnoll. Goblin FFIX Artwork.jpg|Goblin. Goblin Full FFIX Art.jpg|Goblin. FF9GoblinMageArt.png|Goblin Mage. Grenade FFIX Artwork.jpg|Grenade. GriffinArt.png|Griffin. Hecteyes Full FFIX Art.jpg|Hecteyes. Hecteyes-FFIX.jpg|Hecteyes. Hedgehog Pie Full FFIX Art.jpg|Hedgehog Pie. Hedgehogpie-FFIX.jpg|Hedgehog Pie. HornetArt.png|Hornet. FFIXIronMan.png|Iron Man. Ladybug FFIX Art.jpg|Ladybug. Lizard Man FFIX Art.jpg|Lizard Man. Magic Vice Full FFIX Art.jpg|Magic Vice. MagicViceArt.png|Magic Vice. Malboro FFIX Art.jpg|Malboro. Mandragora FFIX Art.jpg|Mandragora. Mimic FFIX Art.jpg|Mimic. Mover FFIX Art.jpg|Mover. FFIXOgreArt.png|Ogre. FFIXRedDragonArtwork.png|Red Dragon. Ring Leader FFIX Artwork.png|Ring Leader. Ring Leader Full FFIX Art.jpg|Ring Leader. Sand Golem FFIX Art.jpg|Sand Golem. SandScorpionArtwork.png|Sand Scorpion. Serpion.png|Serpion. Skeleton FFIX Art.jpg|Skeleton. Ff9-tonberry.jpg|Tonberry. Trick-sparrow-FFIX.png|Trick Sparrow. Troll FFIX Art.jpg|Troll. GreenVepalArt.png|Vepal (Green). VeteranArtwork.png|Veteran. Vice Full FFIX Artwork.jpg|Vice. ViceArtwork.png|Vice. Whale Zombie FFIX Art.jpg|Whale Zombie. WormHydraArt.png|Worm Hydra. Yan FFIX Art.jpg|Yan. Bosses BakuDragonMask.png|Masked Man. PrisonCageArt.png|Prison Cage. Black Waltz 1 FFIX Art 1.jpg|Black Waltz 1. Black Waltz 1 FFIX Art 2.jpg|Black Waltz 1. Black Waltz 1 FFIX Art 3.jpg|Black Waltz 1. Sea Lion FFIX Art.jpg|Sea Lion. Black Waltz 2 FFIX Art 1.jpg|Black Waltz 2. Black Waltz 2 FFIX Art 2.jpg|Black Waltz 2. Black Waltz 3 FFIX Art 1.jpg|Black Waltz 3. Black Waltz 3 FFIX Art 2.jpg|Black Waltz 3. Gizamaluke FFIX Art.jpg|Gizamaluke. Black Waltz 3 Broken FFIX Art.jpg|Black Waltz 3 Broken. Ralvurahva.png|Ralvurahva. Antlion-FFIX.png|Antlion. Tantarian FFIX Art.jpg|Tantarian. Ralvuimago.png|Ralvuimago. HilgigasConcept.png|Hilgigars. Soul-Divider-Concept-FFIX.JPG|Soul Cage. Soulcage-artwork-FFIX.JPG|Soul Cage. Soulcage FFIX Art.jpg|Soul Cage. Meltigemini FFIX Art.jpg|Meltigemini. FFIX - Taharka.jpg|Taharka. Earth Guardian FFIX Art.jpg|Earth Guardian. Fire Guardian FFIX Art.jpg|Fire Guardian (unused). Water Guardian FFIX Art.jpg|Water Guardian (unused). Wind Guardian FFIX Art.jpg|Wind Guardian (unused). Silver Dragon FFIX Art.jpg|Silver Dragon. Nova Dragon FFIX Art.jpg|Nova Dragon. Lich FFIX Art.jpg|Lich. Maliris FFIX Art.jpg|Maliris. Kraken FFIX Art.jpg|Kraken. Tiamat FFIX Art.jpg|Tiamat. FF9 Deathgaze Art.png|Deathguise. Hades FFIX Art.jpg|Hades. Ozma FFIX Art.jpg|Ozma. Friendly monsters Ladybird Freindly FFIX Artwork.png|Ladybug. FriendlyMuArt.png|Mu. Mu (Friendly) FFIX Art 2.jpg|Mu. Nymph (Friendly) FFIX Art.jpg|Nymph. Yan (Friendly) FFIX Art.jpg|Yan. Yeti-FFIX.png|Yeti. Trance Zidane Trance FFIX Art.jpg|Trance Zidane. Vivi Trance FFIX Art.jpg|Trance Vivi. Steiner Trance FFIX Art.jpg|Trance Steiner. Garnet Trance FFIX Art.jpg|Trance Dagger. Freya Trance FFIX Art.jpg|Trance Freya. Quina Trance FFIX Art.jpg|Trance Quina. Eiko Trance FFIX Art.jpg|Trance Eiko. Amarant Trance FFIX Art.jpg|Trance Amarant. Weapons AirRacket.png|Air Racket. Angel Bless FFIX Art.jpg|Angel Bless. Angel Flute FFIX Art.jpg|Angel Flute. Asura's Rod FFIX Art.jpg|Asura's Rod. Avenger.png|Avenger. Bistro Fork FFIX Art.jpg|Bistro Fork. Blood Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Blood Sword. Broadsword FFIX Art.jpg|Broadsword. Butterfly Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Butterfly Sword. CatsClaws.png|Cat's Claws. Coral Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Coral Sword. CypressPile.png|Cypress Pile. Final Fantasy IX - Dagger Art.png|Dagger. Defender.png|Defender. Diamond Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Diamond Sword. Dragon's Hair FFIX Art.jpg|Dragon's Hair. DragonsClaws.png|Dragon's Claws. Duel Claws FFIX Art.jpg|Duel Claws. Excalibur FFIX Art.jpg|Excalibur. Excalibur II FFIX Art.jpg|Excalibur II. Exploda FFIX Art.jpg|Exploda. FairyFlute.png|Fairy Flute. FlameSaber.png|Flame Saber. Flame Staff FFIX Art 2.jpg|Flame Staff. FlameStaff.png|Flame Staff. Flute Concept Designs FFIX Art.jpg|Flute. Fork.png|Fork. Gastro Fork FFIX Art.jpg|Gastro Fork. Gladius FFIX Art.jpg|Gladius. GolemsFlute.png|Golem's Flute. Hamelin.png|Hamelin. HealingRod.png|Healing Rod. Heavy Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Heavy Lance. HighMageStaff.png|High Mage Staff. Holy Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Holy Lance. IceBrand.png|Icebrand. Ice Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Ice Lance. IceStaff.png|Ice Staff. IronSword.png|Iron Sword. Javelin FFIX Art.jpg|Javelin. Kain's Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Kain's Lance. Kaiser Knuckles FFIX Art.jpg|Kaiser Knuckles. LamiasFlute.png|Lamia's Flute. LightningStaff.png|Lightning Staff. Mace of Zeus FFIX Art.jpg|Mace of Zeus. MageMasher.png|Mage Masher. MageStaff.png|Mage Staff. MagicRacket.png|Magic Racket. Masamune FFIX Art.jpg|Masamune. MultinaRacket.png|Multina Racket. Mythril Dagger FFIX Art.jpg|Mythril Dagger. Mythril Spear FFIX Art.jpg|Mythril Spear. MythrilClaws.png|Mythril Claws. MythrilFork.png|Mythril Fork. MythrilRacket.png|Mythril Racket. MythrilRod.png|Mythril Rod. MythrilSword.png|Mythril Sword. NeedleFork.png|Needle Fork. OakStaff.png|Oak Staff. Obelisk FFIX Art.jpg|Obelisk. OctagonRod.png|Octagon Rod. The Ogre FFIX Art.jpg|The Ogre. Orichalcon FFIX Art.jpg|Orichalcon (ultimate dagger). Orichalcon.png|Orichalcon (Zidane's left-hand dagger). Partisan FFIX Art.jpg|Partisan. Pinwheel FFIX Art.jpg|Pinwheel. Poison Knuckles.jpg|Poison Knuckles. PriestsRacket.png|Priest's Racket. Racket Concept Designs FFIX Art.jpg|Racket Designs. Ragnarok FFIX Art.jpg|Ragnarok. Rising Sun FFIX Art.jpg|Rising Sun. Rod.png|Rod. Rune Blade FFIX Art.jpg|Rune Blade. Rune Claws FFIX Art.jpg|Rune Claws. Rune Tooth FFIX Art.jpg|Rune Tooth. Sargatanas FFIX Art.jpg|Sargatanas. ScissorFangs.png|Scissor Fangs. SilverFork.png|Silver Fork. SirensFlute.png|Siren's Flute. Stardust Rod FFIX Art.jpg|Stardust Rod. Tiger Fangs FFIX Art.jpg|Tiger Fangs. TigerRacket.png|Tiger Racket. The Tower FFIX Art.jpg|The Tower. Trident FFIX Art.jpg|Trident. Ultima Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Ultima Sword. Ultima Weapon FFIX Art.jpg|Ultima Weapon. Whale Whisker FFIX Art.jpg|Whale Whisker. Wing Edge FFIX Art.jpg|Wind Edge. WizardRod.png|Wizard Rod. Zorlin Shape FFIX Art.jpg|Zorlin Shape. Unused weapons Excalibur alt FFIX Art .jpg|Excalibur (alternative). Excalibur II alt FFIX Art.jpg|Excalibur II (alternative). Excaliburs alt FFIX Art.jpg|Excaliburs (alternative). Golem's Flute alt FFIX Art.jpg|Golem's Flute (alternative). Ivory Flute (unused) FFIX Art.jpg|Ivory Flute. Lacrosse CF (unused) FFIX Art.jpg|Lacrosse. Mage Masher alt FFIX Art.jpg|Mage Masher (alternative). Man-Eater (unused) FFIX Art.jpg|Man Eater. Platinum Dagger (unused) FFIX Art.jpg|Platinum Dagger. FFIX Unused Knife.png|Unused knife. Unused Rod Design FFIX Art.jpg|Unused rod. Creatures Chocobos Choco.jpg|Choco. FFIX-Chocobo Concept.jpg|Choco. FFIX-Chocobo.jpg|Bobby Corwen. FFIX-Chocobo.png|Bobby Corwen. Fat Chocobo FFIX Artwork.jpg|Fat Chocobo. Chocobo Cart FFIX Art.jpg|Chocobo Cart. EarlyFFIX-Chocobo.jpg|Early Chocobo. Chocobo Copter Artwork.jpg|Chocobo Copter (unused). Moogles Mog FFIX Art.jpg|Mog. Moogle2.jpg|Moogle. Ff9 artemicion.jpg|Artemicion. Artemicion FFIX Art 2.jpg|Artemicion. FF9Stiltzkin.png|Stiltzkin. Stiltzkin FFIX Art Full.jpg|Stiltzkin. Ffix-amano-mog.jpg|Mog. Eidolons Ffix amano alexander.JPG|Alexander. Alexander FFIX 1.jpg|Alexander. Alexander FFIX 2.jpg|Alexander. FFIX Alexander Artwork.jpg|Alexander. Alexander FFIX 3.jpg|Alexander. Alexander FFIX Concept Art 2.jpg|Alexander. Alexander FFIX Concept Art.jpg|Alexander. Ark FFIX Art 1.jpg|Ark. Ark FFIX Art 2.jpg|Ark. Ark FFIX Art 3.jpg|Ark. Ark FFIX Art 4.jpg|Ark. FFIX Atomos.jpg|Atomos. Atomos FFIX Art 2.jpg|Atomos. Atomos FFIX Art 3.jpg|Atomos. Bahamut FFIX Art 1.jpg|Bahamut. Bahamut FFIX Art 2.jpg|Bahamut. Carbuncle FFIX Art.jpg|Carbuncle. Fenrir FFIX Art 1.jpg|Fenrir. Fenrir FFIX Art 2.jpg|Fenrir. Ffix-ifrit.jpg|Ifrit. Ifrit FFIX Art 2.jpg|Ifrit. Ifrit FFIX Art 3.jpg|Ifrit. Leviathan FFIX Art 1.jpg|Leviathan. Leviathan FFIX Art 2.jpg|Leviathan. Madeen FFIX Art 1.jpg|Madeen. Madeen FFIX Art 2.jpg|Madeen. FFIX Odin.jpg|Odin. Ffix-odin.jpg|Odin. Odin FFIX Art 3.jpg|Odin. Ramuh FFIX Art 1.jpg|Ramuh. Ramuh FFIX Art 2.jpg|Ramuh. Shiva FFIX Art 2.jpg|Shiva. Shiva FFIX Art 1.jpg|Shiva. Shiva Child Form FFIX Art.jpg|Shiva Child Form. EarlyFFIX-Shiva.jpg|Pixie Shiva. FFIX Titan.jpg|Titan. EarlyFFIX-Titan and co.jpg|Titan. Other creatures Cats FFIX Art.jpg|Cats. Dog FFIX Art.jpg|Dog. Eiko's Fish FFIX Art.jpg|Eiko's Fish. Frogs FFIX Art.jpg|Frogs. GoldenFrog.png|Frogs. Grim Reaper FFIX Art.jpg|Grim Reaper. BlackMageVillageOwl.png|Owl. Pigeon FFIX Art.jpg|Pigeon. Unused creatures Grim Reaper Final Battle FFIX Art.jpg|Grim Reaper (for final battle). Sheep FFIX Art.jpg|Sheep. EarlyFFIX-Dragon battle.jpg|Dragon. EarlyFFIX-Dragon dinner.jpg|Dragon. EarlyFFIX-Dragon talk.jpg|Dragon. EarlyFFIX-Honey Comb.jpg|"Honey Comb". EarlyFFIX-Motojakett.jpg|"Motojakett". EarlyFFIX-Sizuku Zamurai.jpg|"Sizuku Zamurai". EarlyFFIX-Tonberry?.jpg|Unknown early creature (perhaps a Tonberry) Vehicles EarlyFFIX-Airship.jpg|Airship. Airship Size Chart FFIX Art.jpg|Airship Size Chart. Air Cab FFIX Art 2.jpg|Air Cab. Air Cab FFIX Art 3.jpg|Air Cab. Berkmea Cable Car FFIX Art 1.jpg|Berkmea Cable Car. Berkmea Cable Car FFIX Art 3.jpg|Berkmea Cable Car. Blue Narciss Deck FFIX Art.jpg|Blue Narciss. Blue narciss.png|Blue Narciss. FFIX-BrahneFleet.jpg|Brahne's Fleet. Brahne's Fleet FFIX Art 2.jpg|Brahne's Fleet. Canal Boat FFIX Art.jpg|Canal Boat. Cargo-ship-concept.png|Cargo Ship. Fenrir Airship FFIX Art.jpg|Fenrir Airship. HildaGarde1.jpg|Hilda Garde 1. Hilda Garde 1 FFIX Art 2.jpg|Hilda Garde 1. HildaGarde2.jpg|Hilda Garde 2. Hilda Garde 2 FFIX Art 2.jpg|Hilda Garde 2. HildaGarde3.jpg|Hilda Garde 3. Hilda Garde 3 FFIX Art.jpg|Hilda Garde 3. Hilda Garde Concept Stages FFIX Art.jpg|Hilda Garde Stages. Truck FFIX Art.jpg|Lindblum Castle Basement Car. Lindblum Freighter A FFIX Art 1.jpg|Lindblum Freighter A. Lindblum Freighter A FFIX Art 2.jpg|Lindblum Freighter A. Lindblum Freighter A FFIX Art 3.jpg|Lindblum Freighter A. Lindblum Freighter B FFIX Art 1.jpg|Lindblum Freighter B. Lindblum Freighter B FFIX Art 2.jpg|Lindblum Freighter B. Lindblum Freighter B FFIX Art 3.jpg|Lindblum Freighter B. Lindblum Freighter C FFIX Art.jpg|Lindblum Freighter C. Escape Boat FFIX Art.jpg|Madain Sari Boat. Amano FFIX.jpg|Prima Vista. Prima Vista FFIX Art 1.jpg|Prima Vista. Prima Vista FFIX Art 2.jpg|Prima Vista. Prima Vista FFIX Art 3.jpg|Prima Vista. Prima Vista FFIX Art 4.jpg|Prima Vista. Prima Vista Details.jpg|Prima Vista Detail. Prima-Vista-Artwork.JPG|Prima Vista Detail. Prima-Vista-Artwork2.JPG|Prima Vista Detail. Prima-Vista-Artwork3.JPG|Prima Vista Detail. Prima-Vista-Artwork4.JPG|Prima Vista Detail. Prima-Vista-Artwork6.JPG|Prima Vista Detail. Prima Vista Crashed FFIX Art.jpg|Prima Vista Crashed. FFIX-redrose.jpg|Red Rose. Red rose concept.png|Red Rose. Viltgance FFIX Art 1.jpg|Viltgance. Viltgance FFIX Art 2.jpg|Viltgance. Items Inventory items Blank's Medicine FFIX Art.jpg|Blank's Medicine. Continental map.png|Continental Map. GizamalukeBell.png|Gizamaluke Bell. CinnasHammer.png|Hammer. HolyBell.png|Holy Bell. TentArtwork.png|Tent. Fake play ticket.png|Ticket. Non-equippable weapons Baku's Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Baku's Sword. Baku's Sword (King Leo) FFIX Art.jpg|Baku's Sword as King Leo. Blank equipment.png|Blank's Weapons. Marcus's Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Marcus's Sword. FFIX - SavetheQueen.png|Save the Queen. Swordfight Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Swordfight Sword. Various objects Balloon FFIX Art.jpg|Balloon. Treasure Chest FFIX Art.jpg|Chest (early). Gaia chest.png|Chest (Gaia). Terra chest.png|Chest (Terra). Cups FFIX Art.jpg|Cups. Lumber FFIX Art.jpg|Lumber. Mog's ribbon.png|Mog's Ribbon. Moogle Letter FFIX Art.jpg|Mognet Letter. Waitress Tray FFIX Art.png|Waitress's Tray. Miscellaneous Four Gems of Alexander FFIX Art.jpg|Alexander's Gem Fragments. Gaia-Terra Soul Relationship.jpg|Gaia-Terra Soul Relationship. Gaia-terra-assimilation.jpg|Gaia/Terra Layout. Terran Script FFIX Art.jpg|Terran Script. Two-moons ultimania scan ffix.jpg|Twin Moons. Alexandria Theater Scene FFIX Art.jpg|Vivi and Puck watch I Want to Be Your Canary. Ice Cavern Exit FFIX Art.jpg|Zidane points at Dali and the Cargo Ship from the Ice Cavern exit. Yoshitaka Amano artworks Battle of the Summit.jpg|"Battle of the Summit". Amano Zidane holding some1.jpg|"Crossing the Darkening Clouds". FFIX - Time to rest.JPG|"Time to Rest". Necron-art.jpg|Necron. Concept Art